


Bonebreaker

by Minutia_R



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affably Evil Bolin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tomoe Kishi looked up into a grin as brilliant as the sun, and felt her heart drop and settle somewhere near her stomach. “Hey, Bolin,” she said, trying for a smile herself. It came out pretty wobbly. She took a step backwards and drew her left hand back as well, hoping he wouldn’t notice the sparks at her fingertips. “If this is about the fantan game, I can explain . . . .”</i>
</p>
<p>AU where Bolin is a lot more involved in the Triads than he was in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonebreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikku/gifts).



> Rikku asked for mobster!Bolin. I aim to please. Fair warning: this is dark, this is violent, and Bolin is not nice in it.

“Morning, Miss Kishi.”

Tomoe Kishi looked up into a grin as brilliant as the sun, and felt her heart drop and settle somewhere near her stomach. “Hey, Bolin,” she said, trying for a smile herself. It came out pretty wobbly. She took a step backwards and drew her left hand back as well, hoping he wouldn’t notice the sparks at her fingertips. “If this is about the fantan game, I can explain . . . .”

“Sorry.” Bolin shrugged and spread his hands. “Mr. Zolt didn’t send me for explanations. He sent me for his money.”

Tomoe turned and ran, lightning flashing behind her. She didn’t get more than two steps before she found her feet encased in asphalt. Bolin was in front of her to catch her by the shoulder before she planted her face in the rough surface of the alley. How did someone so big move so fast?

“Hey. Careful.” There was a scorch all down one side of his jacket; she hadn’t missed entirely. Small comfort. “Sooo . . . money?” he went on. “Those little jingling things and wads of paper? Makes the world go round? Prevents you from getting both your arms broken? Work with me here.”

“I don’t have it.” Tomoe tried to swallow down both her fear and her pride, intensely conscious of the big, calloused hand on her shoulder. “ _Please_ , Bolin, believe me . . . .”

There was a moment of nothing but pain; her vision went black with it. When reality swam back into focus, she was on her knees, retching her guts out, and her _arm_ —Spirits, it _hurt_ —

“I believe you,” said Bolin. “But you really, really shouldn’t have cheated Mr. Zolt.”

“B-b-blacken your b-bones, you pigsquid,” Tomoe sobbed. “Burn and die and r-r-rot.”

“You’re angry. I get that!” Bolin’s face was inches from her own, all mild concern. “Do you have a different answer for me? I’d really rather not have to do the other one.”

“Anything.” Tomoe’s breath was coming raggedly, she was shaking and weak and hurt. “Please, anything, what do you want?”

“Five thousand yuan,” said Bolin.

Tomoe tried to scramble away, to raise fire, but there was nothing she could do. Bolin got his hands around her arm, the left one, the good one, and there was a sickening snap.

Spots rose in front of her eyes, but she didn’t black out this time. Bolin was crouched behind her, his breath in her ear. “I do believe you about the money.” She felt something being slipped into her pocket. “That should pay for your passage to . . . somewhere else. Republic City’s not a good place for you to be.”

He stood up and made a move with his hand, freeing her legs. And then he was gone.


End file.
